This invention related to an automatic ventilating device for a cabin of a vehicle such as a passenger car or a truck, more particularly, to a ventilating device which prevents temperature in a cabin of a vehicle from going too high during the vehicle's parking time.
Sometimes temperature in a cabin of a vehicle raises, during its parking time with the engine stopped, to an extremely high degree which we can never experience in our daily life. For instance, if a vehicle is left under the burning sun in the summer, temperature in a cabin of the vehicle goes up to 60 to 70 degrees centigrade.
When an engine is running, it is possible to prevent temperature in a cabin of a vehicle from going up too high with an air conditioner, but the fuel consumption rate of an air conditioner is generally very high, and leaving a vehicle with the engine running when nobody is in it may cause problems concerning safety. Also parking with windows open is risky because of the possibility of theft and is not practical.
Recently, some people use a fan which is mounted on a portion of a car window and can be run during parking time to ventilate air in a cabin of the car to prevent temperature in the cabin from going up too high. Since this device can easily be broken into, however, it is inadequate for the prevention of theft, and also since battery consumption due to rotation of the fan is large, the device has not spread so much.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a cabin ventilating device which is driven by solar energy and ventilates air in a cabin of a vehicle while parking without consuming fuel and battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cabin ventilating device which is hard to break into and is free from the possibility of theft.